


rhythm of the night

by oantokki



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Cheating, Clubbing, College-Aged Dipper, Dirty Dancing, Human!Bill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oantokki/pseuds/oantokki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper meets a man in a club who lets him forget every worry he's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rhythm of the night

It had been a long day. With fights becoming more and more frequent between him and Lyla, he'd started frequenting the local club here in Gravity Falls. It was a good way to relieve some stress, you know? Well, outside monster hunting, anyway. Here, it was a different thrill, a different way to get his heart pumping as he moved between the crowd of people, sometimes against people, body pressed up against each other --

"Care to dance with me?"

The stranger was far too forward, already up in his personal space, but Dipper couldn't help but smile. Blonde hair contrasted with dark skin, golden eyes down at him. This guy was charming, attractive, pretty damn hot, and the grin the blonde was sending Dipper's way was nothing but captivating, able to see clearly despite the dim light of the nightclub. It should make him guilty, but he found he didn't even care as a picture of his girlfriend flashed through his head and he gave a nod at the stranger.

"Yeah, sure."

It didn't take Dipper long to start feeling the music. It didn't take him long to press against Bill (he found out, was the stranger's name), either -- or was it the latter who started? Dipper had started feeling hands on his hips not long after they started dancing -- had Bill pulled him against him? Either way, Dipper liked it, quickly getting lost in the music and heat pooling between them. With his back against Bill's chest, Dipper rolled his hips back, ass against the man's crotch.

Oh, did that feel good. He could feel Bill's grip on his waist getting harder, before Dipper did it again, slight smirk on his lips as he continued moving his body against Bill. He could practically feel a bulge as he moved his ass, making sure to press it between clothed ass cheeks.

"Fuck, Pine Tree."

Shit, he imagined how Bill's (god, attractive) face would look as he hissed that. Ah, he wanted to see it. He turned around, Bill quickly pulling Dipper against him, hands slipping under his shirt and going up his back, earning him a shiver as Dipper's own hands started to move up the man's arms to around his neck. Eyes raised, and he couldn't tear his gaze away from Bill's stare.

Hunger, that's what it was, and Dipper relished in it. He could feel Bill's hands moving down from his waist and gripping his ass, pulling the younger against him. That felt good. Dipper looked up at Bill, and not once breaking eye contact, slowly rolled his hips against him. Fuck, that felt too good, and it seemed as if Bill liked that, squeezing his ass as Dipper rolled his hips again.

Ah, did he just give a growl there? Fuck, that was sexy. Dipper didn't even hesitate as he leaned up and curled his fingers in Bill's hair, pushing Bill's head down to meet him with a kiss against his lips. The blonde had responded just as eagerly as Dipper, tongue pressing against Dipper's lips to pry his mouth open as he slipped his tongue in.

It was short-lived, but certainly not disappointing. For Bill had quickly whispered in his ear, "Let's go somewhere private," nipped his ear and quickly dragged Dipper out from the dance floor.

Somehow, Bill found the bathroom, and without even choosing a stall, shoved Dipper right against the bathroom door.

And started touching.

Lips pressed against Dipper's, prying his mouth open as Bill's tongue slipped inside. Rough hands slipped under Dipper's shirt, pushing the cloth up, fingers pressing against hardening buds. A moan died into the kiss and god, he could feel Bill smirk against his lips, fingers pinching and rubbing, rolling his nipples between thumb and finger, making Dipper squirm, arching his chest up towards this man who knew exactly what buttons to push to make him unravel. He knew exactly where to press his lips next, as he broke the kiss and pushed Dipper's shirt over his head, a soft bite against the side of his neck made Dipper mewl. Really, if it weren't for the knee pressed between his legs, Dipper would have been on the ground. 

Or was it even a good thing? He was practically grinding against the leg pressed against his crotch, searching for pressure as he gave a moan, hands moving up to Bill's shoulders to keep himself steady as Bill's head dipped down, lips and tongue trailing his collar bone before --

"Ah!" A mouth wrapped around his nipple, and god, he could feel Bill's tongue working around it, pressing against it, before sucking -- hard. "Hoooly fuck, Bill." His voice was shaking, his legs were shaking and god, try as he might to keep himself up, it was getting so fucking hard to as Bill continued to work his tongue and mouth around his nipple. How was he so good at this? Somehow, somewhere, Dipper's pants had been pushed down along with his boxers (he felt like he had a hand in that), and Bill was slipping his hands up his thighs and --

"Oh, god."

"You're so cute, Pine Tree." Pine Tree? Dipper could only take notice of that for a moment before he was back to being a moaning mess, Bill starting to pump his length. Precum had started to drip onto his hands, and Dipper only vaguely registered the voice in his ear then. "Can you help me take my pants off?" 

An enthusiastic nod before Dipper started unbuttoning Bill's pants, Bill letting go of his length in favor of moving to his waist and down Dipper's ass. He didn't know where to focus. Fingers fumbled with the zipper as he felt Bill's moved down his ass, pressing against the entrance. Breath hitched just as Dipper pushed down Bill's pants, the older male was pushing a finger inside of him. 

"Haa, Bill --"

"Keep going, Pine Tree."

And he did. As Bill started pushing and stretching and even started to press another finger in him, Dipper had pulled down his boxers -- and god, did he like what he saw. "Go on." A hand had wrapped around Bill even before the latter said that, pumping him to hardness as Bill stretched and pushed, another finger added, heavy breaths mingling with Dipper's. He'd lean in for a kiss, Dipper's moans dying down as he eagerly accepted, tongue coiling with Bill's as his strokes went slower, knees shaking. He was going to cum, he was sure of it, just from having himself finger fucked like this --

And suddenly Bill pulled his fingers out, earning him a whine from Dipper as he moved to look at Bill, pout on his lips. 

"Adorable." He chuckled, pressing a kiss to the side of Dipper's lips. "Hold onto me." 

There wasn't even much of a warning when Dipper was suddenly raised up against the door, the smaller male wrapping his arms around Bill's torso and his legs around the man's waist. Bill only gave a smirk, before he lowered Dipper and pushed into him.

Oh god, he was huge and pushing in quickly. But Dipper found he didn't care much for the sting that accompanied it, firmly wrapping himself around Bill. He trusted this guy -- that he wouldn't hurt him. Not in a way he didn't like.

"Ready?" The man whispered, Dipper nodding in affirmation, before he started moving.

It was amazing. Bill was stretching him out so fully and with every thrust he seemed to push in deeper and deeper into the younger male. Dipper couldn't even try to keep his voice down, loud moans escaping him with every thrust, Bill shoving him against the door with every movement. His hands would squeeze Dipper's ass where he kept him held, and in turn, Dipper would squeeze around his length, earning him a moan and a growl that only made Bill move even faster. Fuck, that felt so good, absolutely amazing, much more than the last time he did this. Dipper couldn't even think about anything else, only Bill, only the way this man was making him feel so much pleasure and lust and everything.

Even as Bill pulled him off the door and carried him to the bathroom counter, he hadn't once pulled out. And with Dipper half-lying, half-sitting on the counter, it made it even easier for him to hit areas he couldn't earlier. 

Particularly one that made Dipper absolutely cry out with pleasure. 

"Bill! Right -- right there --"

Bill had gripped Dipper's waist then, furiously targeting that one area with every thrust, making Dipper moan loudly, body shivering and arching up, wanting Bill deeper inside him. It was as if he forgot where they were, as if he forgot someone could just come in at any time, so much that Bill had to reach up to cover his mouth with his own. Dipper was completely lost and he was so so close to cumming just from this. He was breathing hard, panting even, as he looked up at Bill, meeting his gaze. A smirk made its way onto Bill's lips when he realized Dipper was watching him, slamming his hips hard against Dipper. 

That was it. That was what brought Dipper to the edge. A loud cry and he was spilling cum onto his stomach, Bill continuing to slam into him even harder until he was cumming into Dipper. 

A short rest and Bill was pulling out of him, Dipper feeling the cum inside of him spilling onto the counter. He couldn't really care at this point, too far gone in bliss, panting, a smile making its way onto his face as Bill leaned in again for another kiss, a little long, leaving Dipper absolutely breathless when Bill parted, grinning at the younger male.

"Wanna come back to my place?" The grin curved into a smirk, Bill leaning in to nip at his ear. "Then I'll really make you scream." 

Dipper hadn't been so sure of anything before right at that moment. 

"Please."

**Author's Note:**

> everything i write with this ship is smut, i'm so sorry. i'm thinking about taking prompt requests though! maybe send me a prompt request at daichisuga.tumblr.com? no promises, but i'll try! i only really write top!bill, though.


End file.
